


Who You Gonna Call?

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ghost Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Malcolm never expected to be doing this when he said he owed Edrisa one.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Flash Fics - PSON Whump Discord





	Who You Gonna Call?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver owns it
> 
> **Notes:** written for the Prodigal Son Whump discord prompt of ‘Arrest Me Already.’

He owed Edrisa for being temperamental with her while his father had been in the ICU. Oh, she had said he and she were okay, and they probably were but he hated losing his temper with criminals, let alone the few friends he had. Sure, Edrisa wore rosy glasses when looking at him but she was a good friend. He’d feel better about himself if he did the right thing and made it up to her. He offered to do something with her one weekend, hoping it wouldn’t be foolishly open-ended with him. Malcolm felt sure he’d phrased it so she knew it was two friends hanging out, not an actual date. His mother might be thrilled if he _did_ have a real date but he needed someone who saw the real him. He’d die falling off the pedestal Edrisa had him on.

He couldn’t never imagine he’d be in an old house, just a block off his mother’s with the Gotham Ghosthunters. Malcolm expected Edrisa would like a nice dinner, maybe tour a museum, build a puzzle or go see Hamilton, something along those lines. To be sitting in a stifling attic with a RemPod next to him while she asked questions to thin air, her recorder resting on her knee, had never entered his mind. Thank god the family had given the team permission to hunt ghosts without them there and took off for the evening. He knew the Farrell family who owned the house. Avery Farrell was one of the few friends his mother had who hadn’t turned his back on her. That’s all he needed was for Mother to find out he was playing ghost hunter.

“Ryan Farrell, we know that you killed your wife,” Edrisa said. “She didn’t drown accidentally in the tub like you wanted people to think. The police came for you. Are you still here?”

Malcolm tried to stifle a sigh. This all happened in 1882. Ryan had jumped to his own death to avoid arrest. Edrisa nudged him and he said, “We’re with the police, Mr. Farrell. We’ve come to talk to you.”

Edrisa bobbed her head excitedly, encouraging him silently. He pointed to her recorder and she rewound it. They listened to their questions. Malcolm was ready to go back downstairs and hope to call it a boring night.

“Arrest…me,” whispered out of the recorder and Edrisa nearly dropped it. “Already.”

The RemPod’s lights went off as Malcolm’s hand went suddenly cold.

“Edrisa….”

She brought up her camera and took video of his distress. Some help she was.

“Is this not the best night ever?” she chirped.

Malcolm had other thoughts. Everyone in the station was going to hear about this. He just knew it.


End file.
